Against My Better Judgment
by gottaloveJamesPotter
Summary: "I like you, Zabini. Against my better judgment and everything I've done to avoid it, it happened. I like you." He stared at her in shock, barely able to register the words he was hearing. Ginny/Blaise Might be a one-shot, might not. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Her blazing red hair hung loosely across her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. Her pale skin glowed in the bright sun, showing her toned body, lean from many Quidditch games. He couldn't stop drinking her in, taking in her her features as if they were completely new to him. Her warm, chocolate eyes lit up as she laughed at something her friend had said. She was gorgeous. No, scratch that, she was bloody perfect.

Unfortunately, she was a blood traitor. A Weasley. It's almost as bad as being a Muggleborn.

And still, he couldn't bring himself to care. She looked up, her brown eyes piercing his own mocha-colored ones. He blushed uncharacteristically and looked away quickly. He couldn't let her know what he was thinking. He could never let her know how he felt.

"Oh blimey, sorry," the girl said as she accidently brushed his shoulder. He looked up and found himself rendered speechless.

"Right, it's just you," she snapped, realizing who she had run into. He shook himself mentally and pulled on his best scathing glare.

"I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ touch me, Weasley," he responded rudely. He winced when he saw her disgusted expression, her hateful glare directed towards him.

"Fuck you, Zabini," she replied before turning on her heel and stalking away. Her long hair swished back and forth against her back as she walked. He waited for her to turn the corner before swearing and kicking the wall angrily.

"Dammit, Blaise!" he exclaimed. He leaned against the wall, pressing his forehead onto its cold surface.

"Dammit," he whispered sorely.

"Blaise, are you okay? You seem kind of…preoccupied lately," Draco asked his friend a few days later. Blaise rubbed his forehead tiredly and sighed.

"I'm fine. Just stressed. I'm not really looking forward to going home for the holidays," he responded. Draco pulled on his best sympathetic expression (an expression akin to constipation).

"Sorry, mate," he said before standing to leave.

"Not your fault," he responded as his best friend walked out of the room.

He sighed and tried not to watch as she kissed Dean Thomas deeply. It was hard. Transfiguration had never been his favorite subject and sitting in the library, studying for some stupid test wasn't going to change that. Or help distract him from the Gryffindor couple a few tables away.

"You love her, don't you?" a light voice asked behind him. He swore and turned around to see Luna Lovegood standing there, watching him.

"Fuck off, Loony," he snapped.

"You could just tell her," she said quietly.

"There's nothing to tell," he responded shortly.

"I don't believe you." He turned around, facing his back to her.

"I don't care."

"You're the one that's missing out. Risk is always part of a relationship. If you don't risk anything then you're not even worth it." Blaise spun around to face her, fury written across his features.

"You think I don't know that?" he hissed angrily. "You think I don't realize that I will _never_ be worthy of her? Because I do! And that's why I'm not willing to risk anything! Now fuck off!" She smiled at him slightly and patted his hand comfortingly.

"You're not a robot after all," she said before walking away.

He spun around the corner and stopped shortly. Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas were standing there arguing loudly. He quickly stepped into the shadows, still unnoticed. He watched as she waved her arms angrily and yelled at him.

"You treat like I'm some fine piece of china or something like that, and I'm not, Dean! Okay? I'm not! I am a human being! I am a perfectly capable human being! I am not fragile!"

"Look, Ginny, I just don't want to lose you!"

"Well if you continue trying to keep me glued to your side you are going to lose me! Got it?"

"Come on, you're blowing this way out of proportion!" Even from his far away spot, Blaise could tell he'd said the wrong thing.

"Go. Go away, now."

"Ginny, come on!"

"GO AWAY, DEAN! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He looked at her carefully then shook his head and sighed.

"Fine." He turned and walked away, his footsteps fading down the corridor. He watched as she slid down the wall and curled to the floor, resting her head on her knees. It was only a mere matter of seconds before he heard the sound of her softly crying. Before he could talk himself out of it, he stepped out of the darkness and cleared his throat. Her head shot up and she stared at him. Her eyes were red-rimmed and leaking small tears. She sniffled and tried to muster up a glare.

"What do you want?" He walked over and sat down next to her, close but not touching.

"You shouldn't cry," he said quietly.

"Why not? Makes me seem weak?"

"Because he's not worth it." She looked up at him and sniffled again.

"What do you know?" she snapped.

"I know that you're smart. You're beautiful and you're stubborn. You're bold, brave, and confident. You're kind and understanding. You're a good person. You're beautiful. He doesn't deserve you." She looked at him carefully.

"Do you really mean any of that?"

"Yes. I mean all of it. Why I'm telling you, I don't know. But I do mean it." She smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She was alone. It was the first time he'd seen her alone since that day in the corridor. They'd made eye contact a few times but he'd made a point to avoid her for a while. He'd allowed himself to get too close to her that day. It'd been two weeks.

She cocked her head sideways and raised an eyebrow. Merlin, she was stunningly gorgeous. Before he could do anything she began to walk away, headed towards the fourth floor corridor that was almost always empty. He shouldn't follow her. He really shouldn't. It would result in a situation too much like the last one. He couldn't handle that. He really shouldn't follow her.

Bloody hell, he couldn't help himself. He quickened his pace, hoping nobody would see him as he did what he was beckoned. By a blood traitor, no less.

He turned the corner and stopped suddenly. The corridor was empty.

"Weasley?" he whispered hesitantly. She stepped out from behind a curtain and laughed.

"Hey, Zabini," she said, her eyes bright. "Why haven't you talked to me?" He snorted and fixed her with a cynical stare.

"As if you don't know. I'm a Slytherin. You are not."

"Wow, that clears up everything," she replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you expect? I'd send you a letter and we'd find some clandestine meeting place?"

"Maybe an occasional 'hi' would suffice," she snapped.

"Considering the fact that you're a Gryffindor I doubt that would ever happen."

"But you can talk to Luna Lovegood?" she asked him skeptically.

"Who told you about that?" He questioned anxiously.

"Nobody. I saw you."

"I was trying to get her to leave me alone."

"You were talking to her."

"To get her to go away."

"To talk to her." He glared at her and she laughed, watching him with a smile.

"What is so secret that Blaise Zabini has to confide in Luna Lovegood?" she asked teasingly.

"I wasn't confiding in her! I was telling her to go away!"

"Yeah, when you were done confiding in her," she replied quickly.

"I hate you." Oh, what a lie.

"No you don't. You hate that I have you figured out."

"Hardly."

"I broke up with Dean," she said abruptly, changing the subject. He glanced at her, trying not to show his happiness over this news. He wasn't supposed to be happy. In all honesty, he wasn't supposed to care.

"I like you, Zabini. Against my better judgment and everything I've done to avoid it, it happened. I like you." He stared at her in shock, barely able to register the words he was hearing.

"Holy shit."

"Well, that's not really the reaction I was going for, but I guess it'll work."

"Sorry, Weasley, I'm just…"

"…Not that into me. I get it. It's cool." She turned to walk away but he stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"I'm just surprised. Never finish somebody else's sentences. You don't know what they're going to say," he told her, surprising even himself with his honesty. She turned to look at him.

"And…?" she asked hesitantly. He shrugged.

"And, I like you too. I just don't know what we can do about it." She offered him a big grin.

"Who cares? It's enough to know you feel the same for now."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

_**A/N Hello, my lovely readers! Well, color me surprised when this fiction popped into my head. Here I am, writing away at my Sirius/Lily and then BAM inspiration hits! For Blaise/Ginny. Oh the irony. Anyhoos, I don't know if I'm going to make this a one-shot or continue it. I guess I'll wait and see what kind of response I get. So please please please review. It's really super important. Although, if inspiration hits again I won't really care if you want me to continue or not, I just will. I guess that's a pretty good cliffhanger to continue from. You know what? This is the longest chapter or one-shot I've EVER written! I'm kinda super proud of myself :)) Alrighty, I'm gonna stop rambling. Let me hear your thoughts!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What're you grinning about?" Pansy Parkinson snapped, storming into his dorm after another fight with Draco. He wiped his grin off and shrugged.

"Nothing," he replied. In truth, he'd been thinking about Weasley. He hadn't seen her in the week it had been since they'd confessed their feelings but it didn't matter. He couldn't stop thinking about her. About how vulnerable she had seemed when she'd opened up to him. About how perfectly gorgeous she was when she'd curled into herself, unsure of what his response would be. Just about how bloody perfect she was in general. There really was nobody who could compare to her.

"Zabini!" He snapped out of his reverie and glanced over at Pansy. She was looking at him, her arms crossed and her lips in a pout.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" she asked petulantly. He shrugged.

"Nah, not really." Suddenly, her lips spread into a coy smile and she walked over to him.

"Oh, I see. You don't want to talk," she said before sliding onto his lap. It had worked plenty of times before to get his head cleared, get her out of his mind. But not this time. Of course, the only difference between now and all the other times was he didn't want to get out of his mind.

"Pansy, no," he said quickly, trying to slide out from underneath her. She slipped her arms around his neck and leaned into his ear.

"You don't mean that," she whispered.

"Yes, I do." She laughed and kissed his neck lightly, trailing to his jaw line.

"Right. You never mean it," she said slyly. He sighed, picked her up by her waist and set her gently on the bed beside him.

"I mean it now."

"Oy, Zabini! What are you doing out here? It's past hours!" Ron Weasley snapped. His Prefect badge sparkled in the firelight and Blaise snorted.

"What are you going to do about it, Weasley? Give me a detention? Report me to Snape? Like I'd care."

"I'll remind you of that when I hear you complaining later. Detention. Now get to your dungeon."

"Is this where I'm supposed to be for detention?" Blaise stirred at the voice but said nothing.

"Uh…excuse me?" He sighed and lifted his head slightly, eyeing the girl with his best glare, blurry-eyed as he was.

"What?"

"Zabini?" He cleared his eyes of sleep and looked at the girl appraisingly.

"Hello, Weasley," he greeted her with a lift of his mouth. "You're looking lovely this evening."

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, completely ignoring the compliment.

"Detention. Three hours. I got caught out late a few times this week." She giggled and sat down beside me.

"Me too," she said. "Four hours."

"Mind if I stick around?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't see why not." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before she turned to look at him.

"Why haven't you tried to meet me?"

"Are we really going to have this conversation again?"

"And everyday until you give me a reasonable answer," she replied with a grin.

"Why do you think I was out so late these past few days? It's not because I like a lack of sleep. It's because I was hoping I might coincidentally run into you," he answered, a wistful smile on his face. She laughed and nudged him playfully.

"How did you know I wasn't asleep?" He snorted and fixed her with a skeptical expression.

"I didn't. I just hoped." Before she could respond, Draco Malfoy swaggered in and sneered.

"You didn't really think you'd have to serve the detention, did you, Zabini? Come on, I got you out." Blaise glanced at Weasley. He didn't want to leave her but he couldn't very well say no to Draco without good reason.

"Can't. McGonagall said she'd be checking in on the hour," Blaise said on the fly. Draco snorted and looked at him.

"Since when have you cared about McGonagall? Wouldn't you rather be with us than hanging around with this filthy blood traitor?" he cast a disgusted glance at Ginny and turned back to Blaise. A cold fury rushed through his blood, but he kept it carefully at bay.

"Sorry, Draco. I'm just going to serve the bloody detention now instead of an entire Saturday later," he said coldly. Draco's eyes registered a brief moment of shock from the iciness of Blaise's tone but said nothing about it. Instead he just shrugged and looked at the two calculatingly before heading to the door.

"If you please," he said quietly before exiting the room. Blaise let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I'm sorry. He can be kind of…prejudice, sometimes," Blaise said, apologizing for his closest friend's behavior.

"You think I don't know that? I grew up with him making my life hell. He's an asshole."

"He's not that bad, Weasley. He's just…troubled."

"Doesn't mean he's not an asshole."

"He's not an asshole."

"Yes, he is."

"No, he's not." Ginny sighed and looked away.

"Let's just agree to disagree on this one, okay? Because we obviously know two completely different Draco Malfoys."

"I don't think you really know anything about him, except that his name is Draco Malfoy," Blaise snapped.

"Zabini!"

"Fine. Agree to disagree. Whatever." They sat in silence for a few minutes, him half asleep, her watching him closely.

"Are we gonna be like this forever?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Fighting every time we see each other, after not seeing each other for almost weeks at a time?"

"Merlin, Weasley, I don't know. What do you want me to say? We're going to be together forever and nothing's going to stand in our way and our love will always be true? Because I'm not going to."

"No, Zabini! I just want you to tell me the truth! Do you care enough to at least try to see me? Or to be happy about the fact that we have the next four hours together, alone?"

"I do care. I am happy."

"Luna said you're not a robot. Prove it," she demanded, glaring at him. She was standing above him, rage written across her features. He stood abruptly and grabbed her wrist, pulling him against him, not even a breath of space between the two.

"You want me to prove it?" he whispered, staring straight into her eyes. She nodded slowly. He pressed his lips against hers, hard but sweet. Her arms slipped around his neck and she pressed herself closer to him. His hands gripped her waist tightly, holding on to her as if he'd die from letting go.

She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his, breathing shallow.

"Well?" he asked. She smiled faintly and nodded.

"I believe you."


	3. Author's Note

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**Okay, I am so sorry for this. I try to limit my Author Notes to at the end of my new chapters. Unfortunately I am extremely blocked. I'm in the middle of writing like five different stories right now and I can't think of where to go next. So, I need your help. Desperately. I can only write like two sentences before I get all lost and such. So I need ideas. Fresh, new, not mine…ideas. Please! HELP ME!**_

_**Okay, the stories that I am blocked on (and care the most about) are **__Dear Diary, 365 Days, __**and **__Against My Better Judgment. __**So you can go read what I have currently posted and then send me any ideas you may have. Please! It would be so incredibly greatly appreciated!**_

_**I desperately need somebody else's brilliance. If I choose your idea, well kudos to you and you get credit. That's really all I have to offer. I have plenty of time to write, I just don't have anything to write. So I'm really hoping this works and the great ideas start flowing in.**_

_**Thank you everybody!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


End file.
